Ten Wizard Saints (Mangetsu20)
The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導, Seiten Daimadō) are the ten strongest Mages deigned by the Magic Council of the current era. Based on their power and skill, these titles are awarded to the most deserving and influential magicians in Ishgar. History Formed out of a desire to show acknowledgement and approval of the Legal Guild System appointed by the Magic Council through their own advisors and the various members of the magical world. The method of which they are assigned is through background analysis on the active mage in question, their job history and their current skill as deemed by their Guild and feats recorded. When all requirements are met, a vote is called which if deemed positive the Chairman will concede the new magician as a Wizard Saint and be awared with the trappings, medallion and the title that bears the clout on par of a Magic Councilor. There are currently two Wizard Saints serving the Council, while the rest are scattered and unaffiliated to the Council at large. Influence/Strength While a Wizard Saint is, by on large, a superficial title on the surface it bears a lot of political weight when their presence is known. With the past history established that any Saint is a powerful magician capable of incredible feats, their mere presence can quell potential havoc or aggressive behavior through the apprehension of bringing their aim their way. Depending on the Saint's status, this could mean they are a direct representative of the Council or they are a freelance agent serving a Guild or on their own dogma deemed appropriate or tolerable by the Council itself. The strength varies widely between Saints. Earlier records of past generations comparable to that of the Giant, Makarov Dreyar, outclassed someone of Jura Neekis caliber by a wide berth. Others show that the Four Gods of Ishgar, titles given the strongest four of the Saints, have power that surpass the realm of mortals but don't necessarily classify as combat relevant. One of the said title deities was Warrod Sequen, whose powers of Green Magic only seemed to serve a support purpose and not a directly battle type magic in the least. The power each Saint carries is sufficient enough to cause any passerbier or miscreant of the underworld to tremble with fear with those of higher standing have apprehension or respect, genuine or begrudging, in the prowess they possess through the bestowal of such a title. Current Members The following list is an established roster of the magicians who've been granted the title of Wizard Saint. Those of the past could be placed in prior generation listings, but as of now, these are the most relevant. Behind the scenes/Trivia *After permission given by LastationLover5000, I have renewed my attempt in making this article official to better use in Firegod00, Ash9876 and Mangetsu20's Roleplay. Hopefully this will be a less hazardous endeavor than the previous attempt. Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00) Category:Victor Alexander Category:Ozwald Merlin Pendragon Category:Legal Guilds Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:Mages